


Kitto Ok !

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Nawak, Silly, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Fin de la guerre + alcool + Heero = Duo très, très motivé.





	Kitto Ok !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été écrite en février 2002 après un marathon Gundam Wing chez Môman Julie et coïncide avec la création de mon pseudo.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)
> 
> Kitto OK ! est le titre d'une des image songs de Duo.

« We are zeeeee chaaaaampiooons my friiiiiieeeeeend ! ! ! »

Heero et Wu Fei se regardèrent d’un air un peu dépassé et Heero entreprit de rediriger Duo vers le chemin de l'hôtel où ils s’étaient installés tous les cinq pour la semaine. La guerre était finie, Mariemaia était redevenue une gentille petite fille, Heero était sorti de l’hôpital et, personne n’avait encore compris comment, Duo et Quatre les avaient convaincus de rester à Sank pour la fête célébrant la nouvelle paix.

Ce n’était que la seconde soirée mais ni Heero ni Wu Fei, ni Trowa qui ne se plaignait pourtant pas n’était sûr de résister la semaine.

Duo était complètement saoul et il avait réussi Dieu sait comment à mettre de la vodka dans le thé de Quatre. Le petit blond était secoué de rire en s’agrippant à Trowa qui essayait désespérément de rester digne.

— OHEEEEEEEEEEE ! Les meeeeeeeeeecs !! hurla une voix.

— OHEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hilde ! répondit Duo avec enthousiasme en agitant la main.

« OOOOOOOOOOH NON ! » pensèrent en simultané Heero, Wu Fei et Trowa.

En moins de cinq minutes, Duo et Quatre les avaient entraînés dans « le dernier bar, on vous le promet ! ».

L’ambiance était survoltée, il faisait une chaleur épouvantable et il y avait un monde fou mais Hilde réussit à leur dénicher une table.

Quatre s’était installé sur les genoux de Trowa et regardait les danseurs autour d’eux avec intérêt. Heero soupira. Il ne tiendrait certainement pas la semaine…

Une paire de bras se matérialisèrent autour de ses épaules et une voix un peu rauque lui murmura à l’oreille : « Tout va bien, Hee-chan ? »

Heero repoussa doucement le bras de Duo. « Tu es saoul », dit-il d’une voix neutre.

Duo prit un air boudeur et recula un peu. Heero refusa de le regarder, se concentrant uniquement sur le verre d’eau qu’il avait réussi à trouver au péril de sa vie.

Il n’aurait pas été contre les avances de Duo si celui-ci avait été sobre. Ça faisait des mois qu’ils se tournaient autour, mais rien ne se décidait. Heero ne se sentait pas assez assuré pour faire le premier pas, et Duo se contentait de l’allumer une fois de temps en temps sans être sérieux ; Heero commençait à se demander si Duo voulait vraiment que quoi que ce soit arrive.

Derrière lui, Duo fronça les sourcils. Heero l’ignorait. Et s’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’il détestait, c’était qu’on l’ignore.

Et surtout que _Heero_ l’ignore.

Au même moment, une musique rythmée explosa dans le bar et un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de Duo. Si Heero s’était retourné à cet instant, il aurait reconnu ce regard, ce sourire. Shinigami était en chasse.

Le corps de Duo se mit à bouger et les gens autour de lui s’arrêtèrent pour le regarder. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose…

 

_Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau_

_Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku iku sa_

_It's gonna be OK!_

Heero se retourna en voyant le regard figé de Wu Fei et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. La piste était dégagée, et au centre un dieu bougeait. Sa chemise bleu vif volait au-dessus de son jean foncé presque noir. Sa longue natte s’enroulait autour de son corps comme un serpent caressant. Son corps…

 

_Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu_

_Chansu wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi_

Heero mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c’était Duo. Puis quelques secondes de plus pour se rendre compte que la voix chaude, sensuelle, qui chantait était celle du jeune homme natté.

 

_Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou_

_Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite_

 

Le refrain s’engagea et Duo défit les boutons de sa chemise lentement, sans cesser de bouger, ses gestes fluides, sensuels, presque félins… Oui, c’était ça : félins…

_Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze_

_Chansu wa me no mae_

_Daijoubu kitto OK!_

 

« YUY ! hurla presque WuFei. Fais quelque chose ! ! ! »

Il se tenait le nez d’un air affolé pour l’empêcher de saigner. Quatre remuait au rythme de la musique en riant, sur les genoux d’un Trowa qui avait l’air d’avoir très chaud… Hilde poussait des cris d’encouragement enthousiastes.

Heero fit le geste de se lever mais retomba immédiatement sur sa chaise lorsqu’il croisa les yeux améthyste et brillants de Duo qui se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure avant de terminer le refrain.

 

_Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze_

_Owari no nai yume no tame ni_

Wu Fei tomba sous la table et décida sagement d’y rester, tandis que le dernier bouton de la chemise de Duo se défaisait sous les hurlements de la foule.

 

_Akirameta toki kara tsukisae nigete shimau_

_Girigiri no puresshaa made tanoshimereba_

_It's gonna be OK!_

 

Satisfait de la réaction de Heero, Duo entreprit d’accentuer ses mouvements, le regard prédateur, caressant les joues et les gorges de ceux qui l’entouraient du bout des doigts, sans lui se laisser toucher, s’éloignant de Heero, se rapprochant, le regardant puis l’ignorant.

_Ruuru wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa_

_Gyamburu wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou_

 

Sa chemise glissait de plus en plus de ses épaules, révélant la peau luisante de transpiration, les gouttes brûlantes ruisselant lentement le long de son torse avant de se perdre dans son jean. Le tissu sombre du pantalon semblait comme une seconde peau, resserré par l’humidité et la chaleur.

_Tada reeru no ue o dareka no tame ni_

_Hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu_

 

Heero, l’esprit embrumé, incapable de prendre en compte les avertissements affolés de son côté soldat, sentait la température de son corps augmenter considérablement.

Duo s’approcha de lui d’un pas félin sans le quitter des yeux, pierres améthystes brûlantes capturant des profondeurs marines et troublées.

_Itsumo yume o miteru nanimo ki ni shinaide_

_Dame de mo kamawanai_

_Kampeki ni OK!_

_Itsumo yume o miteru nanimo ki ni shinaide_

_Machi ni matta nami ni norou_

 

Lorsqu’enfin Heero réalisa que Duo était trop proche de lui, il fit un geste pour s’enfuir, le cœur curieusement battant entre la peur et l’excitation, mais Duo le plaqua sur la chaise sans cesser de chanter et Heero se découvrit incapable de détacher le regard des lèvres qui bougeaient devant son visage, prononçant des mots que le jeune Japonais ne comprenait plus depuis longtemps. Le souffle léger et chaud qui s’en échappait lui caressait le visage. 

_Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonde itemo_

_Kotae wa mienai jibun o shinjite_

 

La foule autour d’eux s’était mise à hurler avec excitation, en demandant plus, tandis que le Dieu de la Mort dansait lascivement autour d’un Perfect Soldier complètement tétanisé.

Puis Duo attrapa soudain les deux parties du col de la chemise d’Heero et tira d’un coup sec, déchirant les boutons avec violence, accompagné par les cris surexcités des spectateurs. Le jeune homme panthère s’assit sur les genoux de sa proie.

_Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze_

_Chansu wa me no mae_

_Daijoubu kitto OK!_

 

Heero reprit ses esprits au moment où les mains de Duo se glissaient dans sa chemise déchirée « Duo… murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Arrête ça… »

_Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze_

_Chansu wa me no mae_

_Daijoubu kitto OK!_

 

Les yeux violets étincelèrent un peu plus fort, mais ses mains continuaient à caresser le torse du jeune Japonais en achevant les derniers mots de la chanson.

 

_Itsumo yume o miteru nanimo ki ni shinaide_

_Dame de mo kamawanai_

_Kampeki ni OK!_

_Itsumo yume o miteru nanimo ki ni shinaide_

_Machi ni matta nami ni norou_

 

Un instant déstabilisé, Heero attrapa les mains de Duo et le regarda le plus fermement qu’il pouvait. « Arrête. »

Un éclat fit briller le regard de Duo d’une lumière dangereusement suggestive. « T’as raison murmura-t-il. On sera mieux en privé… »

Duo salua son public, attrapa la main d’Heero et courut hors du bar… où il trébucha sur la marche et s’étala. « Zé la tête qui touuuuuurne… »

« Baka », marmonna Heero, soulagé quoiqu’un peu déçu que la tension soit retombée. Il soutint l’autre ex-pilote jusqu’à l’hôtel, espérant réussir à le coucher, essayant d’ignorer les doigts qui lui chatouillaient délibérément le nuque.

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la chambre de Duo et Heero le poussa dedans.

— Couche-toi , dit-il fermement.

— Seulement si tu viens me border, rétorqua Duo en s’asseyant sur son lit, écartant les jambes avec insolence, son sourire de prédateur de nouveau sur les lèvres.

Heero se passa une main sur le visage d’un air fatigué et soupira. « Dors. »

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir mais Duo, en quelques pas, le dépassa et ferma la porte, s’y adossant. Sa chemise glissa de ses épaules complètement, et Heero, un peu pâle, remarqua que le bouton et la braguette de son jean étaient défaits, révélant un boxer noir. Le jeune Japonais avala sa salive, les sens de nouveau affolés.

Duo se détacha les cheveux et se passa la main dedans pour les étaler.

— Ne Hee-chan, et mon baiser bonne nuit, alors ? 

— Duo… prévint Heero d’une voix sans conviction.

— Tu as…  commença Duo en lui passant les bras autour des épaules, …quelque chose… 

Il l’obligea à reculer et Heero tomba sur le lit sans trop de résistance. « …à dire, Hee-chan ? »

La bouche de Duo était à quelques millimètres de la sienne. _Non… il est saoul… ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça… pas comme ça… pas comme…_

Lorsqu’enfin les lèvres du jeune homme natté se posèrent sur les siennes, Heero ferma les yeux et toute pensée qui n’était pas Duo le quitta. Il entrouvrit la bouche sans trop de résistance lorsque la langue de l’autre garçon en demanda l’entrée, répondit au baiser avec passion, presque désespérément, et enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux qui glissaient sur son ventre plat.

Duo libéra ses lèvres et entreprit de lui mordiller la gorge, laissant une marque rouge. Satisfait de la signature, il commença à défaire la ceinture de Heero, le bouton de son jean, de plus en plus pressé, le souffle court de désir. Heero se troubla vaguement, recommençant à se demander s’il devait se laisser faire, alors que le jeune homme natté déposait des séries de baisers sur son torse. « Ne, Hee-chan… » commença Duo d’une ton voilé par le désir. Puis il posa la tête sur sa poitrine, et ne bougea plus. Déconcerté, Heero attendit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Duo s’était endormi. « Je rêve… » marmonna-t-il.

Puis il sourit doucement. C’était mieux comme ça.

Mais lorsqu’il chercha à bouger, Duo s’accrocha à lui avec possessivité. « Ninmu Ryukai », murmura Heero en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

 

***

 

Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête épouvantable. « Nom de Dieu… » murmura-t-il en se promettant de ne plus boire que du thé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’il n’était pas seul dans le lit. Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage paisiblement endormi de Heero, qu’il serrait contre lui.

« Heero ? »

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint et Duo se redressa, les joues empourprées. Il se prit le visage entre les mains. « Et merde… » murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, vers Heero, celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait. Duo sourit un peu tristement. « Pas une réussite, hein ? » murmura-t-il.

Heero haussa les épaules et s’assit en tailleur, la marque rouge sur son cou bien visible. Duo tendit la main vers la morsure et la caressa du bout des doigts. Heero lui attrapa doucement la main et le tira vers lui. « Daijoubu kitto ok », dit-il avec un sourire tendre et moqueur.

Le visage de Duo s’illumina et il plaqua Heero sur le matelas. « On va voir ça », fit-il avec un lueur dans les yeux.

Le reste est une histoire de draps.


End file.
